Changed
by Life's Shadow
Summary: Caputred in a dark ally, Conan has become a lab rat for the Black Organization. Although it is not as bad as it would seem, what are the sideeffects of Conan's new way of life?
1. Captured

It was enchanting, the feel of him embracing her as the form she knew him as, not the child that seemed to force himself into her life. The smell of the shampoo she used that morning seemed to push its self up his nose, 'strawberry,' he thought as he inhaled every last breath of the scent that was within an inch of his nose. He felt good being with her now after causing her so many tears. But, alas, all good things must come to an end, and just because his life was somewhat worse than others didn't make him an exception.

"BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!"

"What the!"

"BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!"

'Click'

'Damn, it was only a dream, and it felt so real too,' Conan though as he reached for his glasses on his bedside table. 'Why did that stupid alarm clock have to wake me up anyway, it's not like I have to go to school.'

It had been almost a year since that famous Jimmy Kudo disappeared; leaving behind a few random phone calls and gifts, and a child named Conan Edogawa mysteriously appeared at the Moore household. As the teen detective turned child slowly trudged along the carpeted floor of his room, he wondered if he would ever change back to normal, if it was even worth it any more. That and way he put up with Richard bashing him over the head so many times, that's just friggin' annoying.

"Conan, breakfast is ready!"

Then he heard it, the heavenly voice that called to him from the kitchen, down the hall, summoning him to the daily ritual of shoving bacon, eggs, and orange juice down their throats before running off to school.

'Rachel'

His priorities became clear the instant her voice hit his ears. The reason why he had return to his old form, the reason why he put up with it for so long. It was all for her. To be able to hold her in his arms the way he had done in his dream, to be able to look into her eyes without having her look down at him. To be able to tell her that he…

"Conan! Are you even up yet? Your breakfast is getting cold!"

"Ya Rachel, I'll be right there, I just have to grab a few things."

"Kay, just hurry up!"

…he would think about that later. He quickly strapped on his bowtie and laced up his sneakers while heading to the kitchen like it was an ordinary day, little did he know his whole life was about to change…again.



School wasn't great, but it wasn't completely horrible either, although he could have gone without having to watch the literary elements _School House Rock _over and over until he had every song lyric packed into his head so hard he couldn't think strait.

He also had a headache and the three dimwits walking next to in front of him, happily chatting along about who knows what, weren't helping. He started massaging his temples slowly, trying to block the rest of the world off. He barely even noticed when he separated from his little group and wandered down one of the side ally ways. When Conan finally realized where he was, his feet had brought him to a dead end in one of the ally ways, the only problem was, he didn't know which one. Trying franticly but calmly to find away back he fallowed the only path that was there. But he now had a strange felling that someone was fallowing him.

After coming to about 10 dead ends, at least 20 different options to go in and thinking he saw someone out of the corner of his eye 3-4 times, Conan finally gave into the reality that he was lost. It was starting to get dark and Rachel was probably worried about him. He once come to another dead end and turned around only to see a shadowed figure run off to the darker shadows of one of the taller buildings. He knew it that time, someone was fallowing him. Conan quickly fallowed the shadow to make sure it didn't get away, but once they both turned a corner, the figure tripped Conan, grabbed him and covered his mouth and nose with a damp cloth. After a few seconds, Conan was hanging onto consciousness by a thread, though he was awake enough to hear the figure's words.

"It seems we finally caught the famous detective Jimmy Kudo. The organization has big plans for you."

Soon after, Conan gave in and passed out while Vodka carried him out of the maze of ally ways into a near by car.


	2. Kinda Homy Ain't It

Changed

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks to my reviewers, they were the first ones I got…ever.

I don't know Vodka or Ai at all so if I get their characters wrong, please don't bite my head off.

Chapter 2

Conan slowly woke to find he was in a bed; it was very comfortable so, he decided to survey his surroundings from there. The room was fairly small and painted white with black kanji on the walls. On further inspection of the room, he found a desk with a computer, a bureau with small traces of clothes hanging out of the draws.

"Glad to see you're awake Mr. Kudo"

Conan jumped slightly at the sound of the somewhat familiar voice. He turned to see Vodka sitting in a chair across from the bed. He seemed to be the only large amount of black in the room.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Kudo, I'm Cona…"

"Tsk, tsk, don't lie to me Jimmy, we've been trailing you for a long time now. Don't think we don't know who you are." Vodka cut him off.

"Should I ask why you haven't killed me yet?"

"Now Jimmy, we have no reason to kill you, you have become one of our most valuable experiments."

"So, what do you want with me now?"

"Oh, we have big plans for you Mr. Kudo, you're going to be our new test subject."

"Will I ever see Rachel again?"

"Of course, if you 'mysteriously disappeared' people would start looking for you and we don't need people finding out about us. Besides, we can't baby-sit you 24/7."

"Well that's nice of you…um…I guess. So…how long are you going to keep me here?"

"No longer than we have to, you may actually come to like it here."

"I doubt that."

"Your choice, but if you don't want Rachel involved, I suggest you cooperate."

With that, he got up and walked to the door.

"Get ready, I'll come back in an hour to pick you up again, you have clothes in the bureau and a design program on the computer so you can rearrange your room, don't me how it works, I don't really know my self."

When Vodka actually left, he locked the door behind him. 'Great,' thought Conan, sarcastically, 'I'm going to be a lab rat to test their new drugs, how much better can this damn day get.' He jumped out bed, deciding to explore his new room and already noticing that he was no longer in his normal suit and bow-tie, but in a more comfortable pair of grayish pajamas. His glasses and watch were gone, along with his sneakers.

"Better change out of this," He thought out loud, "Let's see what this generous organization has got me for clothes." He opened the draws of the bureau and everything in it was black. All shades of black, grays, and black with small traces of other colors. There was a little note on the top that read:

_Welcome to the world of darkness, hope you like your new wardrobe._

"Everyone's going to think I've gone crazy." Conan said, as if there was anyone around to here him. He found little accessories in the smaller draws that might have been gadgets, but he wasn't sure. He chose to wear a pair of black baggy pants and a shirt that said ASK ME IF I CARE in white-stenciled letters, along with two spiked bracelets, one no each wrist.

He couldn't help but think that he looked pretty good when he looked in the mirror behind the door. He knew it wasn't him but what could he do?

As time went on, he found the design program on the computer. The room had to be changed, white was okay, but too much of it was just not right. He finally found a bright lava orange for the walls and ceiling of the room, along with a black carpet for the floor. It went well together because the black kanji were still on the walls. He did this for a while, changing his bed and bureau into a futon and closet. He even added a fully stocked kitchen and bathroom. Once done, he pressed the _OK_ button and everything around him, except the computer, turned black and digitized, with green zeros and ones changing the data around him. Soon, it all cleared out leaving the design that was planned on the computer.

"Enjoying yourself Kudo?"

Conan turned to see Vodka at the doorway, a large smirk on his face.

"Might as well if I'm going to stay here."

"Glad you've gotten yourself accustomed. Like what you've done with the place, nice outfit too, need to fix your hair though."

Vodka walked over to the closet, put a few things in his coat pocket, grabbed Conan, and headed for the bathroom.

"What are you doing!"

"Just sit down and hold still, I'm fixing you hair."

After greasing, brushing, and some 'OUCH, WATCH IT, THAT HURTS,' Conan's hair was completely slicked down and had red highlights in it. He looked like a mix of punk and Goth that would cause anyone who knew him to do double take.

"It's good." Vodka said from behind him. "But something's missing."

"What now?" Conan groaned, but he became a bit nervous when he saw Vodka pull a needle out of his pocket. "What the hell are you going to with that!"

"How do you feel about eyebrow rings."

"NO. No, no way."

"Come on, it will good with your tongue and upper ear ring."

"WHAT!"

"I have to pierce those areas for your communicator, might as well have something to go with it, now hold still and this won't hurt…much."

Once everything was iced and numbed, and when Conan stopped squirming, Vodka finally got studs through his tongue, ear and eyebrow. With Conan giving a little whine and yelp every time he pushed the needle through.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Spea for your sef." Conan's tongue was slightly swollen from the piercing, but it would subside in time. "Evyone's goa hink I've go uts."

"That's their problem," Vodka glanced down at his watch. "We should be going, Sherry is going expecting shortly."

"Who herry?"

"You'll see her when we get there."

Vodka walked back over to the closet and put a few more things in his pocket before leading Conan out the door and down a dark hallway. They stopped at an iron door, which only Vodka knew what was awaiting them both on the other side.


	3. You're Gonna WHAT

Changed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer

Thanks to all who reviewed

I don't know Vodka or Ai at all so if I get their characters wrong, please don't bite my head off.

Chapter 3

All Conan saw when the door opened was a bright light before being dragged along by the hand to what ever their destination was. Being this small did have its advantages, this wasn't one of them. He was being dragged along, too small to see anything that was going on above the tabletops, when suddenly, they stopped and he crashed into Vodka.

"Where do you want the kid Sherry?"

'That's Sherry?…Hey, he just called me a kid!'

"Put him in the chair over there." Said Sherry, pointing to a tall, white, chair that reached the counter top. "I'll get to him in a minute."

As they reached the chair, Vodka began to lift Conan up to the chair.

"Hey, HEY! Pu me own! I can ge up my sef hank you ery muh."

Sherry turned around to look at the kid for a moment, see had a confused look on her face.

"You pierced his tongue didn't you Vodka?"

"Communicator," he said simply "along to help his look."

She just rolled her eye's and turned to Conan. "Riight, kay Kudo, up on the chair."

"hank you herry, I appeca you no caing me a ki." Conan tried to say as he climbed up into the chair.

"Could you get him something for his tongue Vodka."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I donno, maybe Ice!"

"Yes ma'am" He groaned as he went to get the ice, which he brought back in a paper towel.

"hank you." After a while, the swelling went down and Conan could talk again. "So, what do you plan to do to me."

"I plan to…um well…make you half dog." She tried to say it quietly so he wouldn't here.

"**YOU'RE GONNA WHAT!"**

It didn't work.

She sighed. "I plan to add canine dna to your dna, in essence, making you half human, half dog."

"And you're doing this how?" he asked, slightly agitated.

"By using a modified poison, it's guarantied not to kill you"

"Great, we all know how well your poisons work out."

"E he he, not funny. I'm sure of this one."

"Okay, but if I die, you are soo dead."

"Fine, now hold tight while I get the syringe."

"Syringe?" The fact that this was not going to be in the form of a pill made Conan as nervous as a little kid before getting a shot, which was pretty much the case.

"Don't worry so much Kudo, this won't hurt…much. It will take a while to affect you, a few weeks at most, and you'll be home so be careful. Some things will be provided to help conceal your outer appearance, but you will need to work on other things." She poured a greenish liquid into the syringe and walked over to Conan, pressing the needle to his arm. "You will pass out after injected, not for long though. Vodka will drive you home in the mean time. Now, hold still."

There was a slight as the needle pierced his skin and the fluid was injected. Once finished, Sherry stepped back, a shocked look on her face.

"Oops, I just injected you with rat poison."

"YOU **WHAT!**"

"Kidding"

"Grr, don't DO tha…"

Conan couldn't finish his sentence, as his eye lids slid down over his eyes and he slouched over in the chair he was in, all most falling out. Conan was out cold.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Conan awoke to find himself in the back seat of a car with all leather black interior and tinted windows. The music that was playing in the car sounded too loud for the health of his eardrums and, even with the music that loud, he could still hear people outside talking. Out the window, he could see the Moore detective agency; Rachel was pacing inside by the large window, a worried expression marred her face, along with bags under her eyes, evidence of a long night searching for him.

"Hey Vodka, how long have I been gone?"

Vodka turned from his seat in the drivers' side. "Only for last night, it wasn't that long. What do you think she's going to say when you walk through the door?" He motioned toward Rachel going back a forth between one glass pane to another.

"Right now, I'm just hoping she doesn't kill me."

"Yeah, if she did that, we would be down one lab rat. Here kid." Vodka said handing Conan a small paper bag as his eye twitched in annoyance. In the bag was a black leather spiked choker, a pair of colored contacts, an assortment of ear, tongue, and eyebrow rings, and a wallet.

"What are these for?"

"The choker is to replace your stun-dart watch, just remove one of the spikes and the pole at the end of the chain in the back, use it like a blow dart. The contacts will replace your glasses, they change the color of your eyes to mach your mood, and when it gets too dark, they turn to a night vision goggle mode. The earrings send different signals to the microphone in the tongue rings, each preprogrammed to change your voice when activated. The eyebrow rings are decorative."

"And the wallet?"

"Money and a cell phone, not to contact us, you use the black stud for that, it's for Rachel, so she can contact you if she's worried. You clothes have been replaced. Call us if you have any trouble."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rachel walked out of the agency and locked the door behind her. She turned to see a kid start to climb up the steps to the office. His head down with his hair over his eyes and he seemed to be in deep thought. His toe caught on a jagged step; he tripped and fell a few steps down.

"Oh my god! Are you okay kid!"

"Yeah, I'll live." Once again, his eye was twitching in annoyance with being called a kid. Why did they have to call him a kid, it was demeaning, it was degrading, it was just figgin' annoying. He lifted his eyes to look into Rachel's amazing bright blue eyes and…AAHH! Rachel!

"Conan?"

"Ehh, hey Rachel. H-how was your night?"


	4. What the HELL is Wrong with Him

Changed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer…and some duct tape.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

Chapter 4

"Conan?"

"Eeh, hey Rachel. H-how was your night?"

"Don't you 'Hey Rachel' me, where have you been all night? I have been worried sick, I had my father take me all over town trying to find you…"

"Um…Rachel"

"I called Amy and Mitch and George, and they hadn't seen you since after school, and you didn't call…"

"Rachel"

"And what on earth are you wearing; you have an eyebrow and ear ring, and spiked collar like a dog…"

'Is she even breathing?'

"Your glasses are missing, probably lost or something, and those pants are practically hanging off your…"

"RACHEL!"

"What?"

"I'll explain everything inside, can we go please?" He was somewhat irritated that she hadn't been listening to him, so he started heading up the stairs with out waiting for an answer. As he reached the top of the stair, a slight dizziness over took his mind and vision. He leaned against the wall to try and regain his balance. He heard Rachel yell his name in concern, though a little louder than he thought appropriate, and rush to his side. Without any thought, he growled low in his throat and turned sharp light brown eyes to Rachel. "Quiet." He uttered that one word before slowly blinking, eyes returning to his normal bright blue, and the dizziness leaving his head.

He glanced up to see Rachel's shocked face as he slowly lifted off the wall. "Um…Sorry Rachel, I had a long night"

"Well you'd better tell me all about it." She simply stated with a curious eyebrow lifted. She opened the door and led him inside, and just as soon as they stepped through a loud snore vibrated from the desk in the corner, upon which held stacks of papers, empty beer cans, and an unconscious Richard, face down in all of it.

'SLAM!'

"She came onto me officer I swear!"

'WHAM!'

And with the simple slam of a door Richard woke with a start and landed face down on the floor after falling out of his chair. He lifted his head to see his daughter and a short kid dressed all in black standing by the door and felt the urge to ask the stupid question as he lighted him self up and walked over to them.

"Hey Rachel, who's the short kid."

And with Conan's new found hobby of not being able to think before he talked, he retorted.

"I have a name, Old man."

"What was that, punk?"

"Now, I know you're not hard of hearing, I have a name, pops, and I'm pretty sure that you know it, or is your memory so bad from drinking that you've forgotten who was living at you house just yesterday?"

Richard knelt down to Conan's height to examine the supposed unknown intruder, only to find that the rude child was more familiar than he appeared.

"Conan?"

"It's good to know that you still have some brain cells left in that head of yours"

Richard just balked, not knowing what to say for a few minutes as he just stared at Conan. Rachel was standing in the background watching the conversation with a combination of awe and confusion, she couldn't understand why Conan was acting like this after only being away for one night, and she was still waiting on an explanation on what happened last night.

"Conan, why don't you go sit on the couch and we'll listen to the explanation as to where you were last night." Rachel stated, wanting to break the awkward silence that had settled over the household.

"Uuuh….Yes Rachel." Conan had been so absorbed in his argument with Richard that his mind was focused solely on getting his point across to Richard, not caring if he blew his cover right then and there by talking back to Richard in a way that he never would have before. He was lucky that it stopped there before it turned in to something really bad.

He sat down on one couch while Richard and Rachel took seats on the couch across form him, just eyeing him suspiciously. He took a breath and contemplated what he was going to say.

"Okay, I'm sorry to have worried you so much, but my parents drove by on my way here from school and they wanted to take me out for dinner, before they left again. They missed my birthday, so they wanted to make it up to me. We went to dinner and they wanted to do something special for me so they let me get a maximum of three peircings, I got my ear, eyebrow and tongue, and they let me go back to the clothes that I used to wear before I had to wear a suit and bowtie for school, I was mainly home schooled till I came to live with you."

"Why didn't you call?" Rachel asked in concern.

"By the time me got back to the hotel they were staying at, they figured that it was too late to call and thought you'd be asleep. I'm sorry that I worried you Rachel." He gave the big puppy dog eyes to complete the act as they just sat there, socking in the information.

As they sat in silence, Conan's mind started running and he couldn't control himself when the question poured out of his mouth. "What's the matter Richard, a little shell shocked?"

Richard's eye twitched as he tried to control himself. "I'm just trying to get over the fact that hell has frozen over, and watch the mouth kid."

"I would appreciate you not calling me kid, old man"

Richard was about to go over and bash Conan on the head, you know, just to knock some sense into him, but stopped when Conan swayed a bit and held his head. The dizziness from earlier was back and his mind, eyes, and ears fogged over this time. His body acted on it's own as Rachel and Richard started calling and asking if he was okay. One phrase stood out above the rest as Conan lifted his head to reveal light brown eyes.

"Hey, are you okay kid?"

Without notice, Conan lifted himself and walked over to Richard. He stomped down hard on Richard's foot with the heel of his boot making Richard 'yelp' and jump about twenty feet in the air. He honestly didn't think the kid could hit that hard, but he was obviously proven wrong. Conan calmly walked to his room as if nothing had happened as Richard continued to yelp and scream.

"What the hell did you do that for, you little brat?"

Conan stopped mid-step and slowly turned his head to give Richard the fiercest glare he had ever seen. "I told you not to call me a kid." He stated matter-of-factly and continued to make his way to the kitchen.


	5. I'm soorry

Conan sat on the kitchen counter and pondered, oh how he pondered

Conan sat on the kitchen counter and pondered, oh how he pondered. He pondered how much it would hurt if he hit is head against the counter, how hard he would have to hit it to pass out, if having amnesia was actually as bad as portrayed in afternoon soap-operas. How was master detective Jimmy Kudo going to get out of this one? How was Conan Edogawa going to play the innocent child this time?

He could hear them now, Rachel and Richard, as if they were right next to him and not in the next room. They were confused and worried, both commenting that they had never seen that side of him in the year that they had known him. He had never seen that side in the seventeen years he had known himself, it was as if a completely different being took over and it scared him a bit.

Conan glanced a the liquor cabinet and spotted the sake that had turned him back to his true self that time, that one time. He wondered if he could ever do it again. He hadn't got a second chance yet, after Rachel caught him trying to sneak some and made him spit it out. Now it was lock up out of his tiny reach. If only he were taller so he could get the alcohol to make him taller. He sighed and held his head in his hands. What the fuck was he supposed to do? …And now he was swearing. Shit.

He lifted his head at the change in the next room. The talking had stopped and Rachel was headed toward the kitchen. It was weird, he could hear every move that she made, her breathing, her heart beat.

Conan adjusted himself on the counter so that his hands gripped griped the edge, his body was pitched forward slightly, and his legs swung back and forth. This sight of innocence that Conan was trying to forge was lost on Rachel when she entered the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" He replied, smiling up at her.

"Don't you act innocent with me," She reprimanded in her best mothering voice. "What was that display? You leave for the night, came back with an attitude, and you practically break Richards foot." She was standing in front of him now, hand firmly balled on her hips.

Conan hung his head in a form of an apology and sniffled a little bit to keep up the innocent act. "I'm sorry Rachel; I don't know what came over me. I think I'm just tired after staying out all night with my parents, and my piercings still kinda hurt. I guess I'm just a bit crabby."

Rachel's expression softened and she stroked Conan's red/black hair. She pulled him close to give him a comforting hug. "Why don't you go up to your room and take a nap."

But even as she said this, she felt Conan slump against her, face in her breasts, and when she pulled away from him, found him unconscious. 'Hmmm, guess he was really tired.'

She cradled Conan in her arms and carried him to his room. He gave a small whimper when she readjusted him. He sound a bit like a puppy but she thought nothing of it. He griped her shirt in what appeared to be a bad dream and when she laid he down in his bed. She went to remove his hand when…

'Riiiiiiip'

The bottom half of her shirt was torn with what appeared to be claws. She continued to examine the torn shirt as she exited Conan's room and found her father back at his deck, reading the morning newspaper. Richard glanced at her and did a double take when he saw her shirt. When he asked her about it, her only reply was "Conan."

* * *

Conan awoke with a start, sweat poring down his face and hair sticking to his forehead and in his mouth he didn't remember his dream but he did remember what made his loose consciousness.

He was sitting on the counter when Rachel had started patting his head. He lost him self there, his eye's rolled back into his head and he almost purred. Almost.

What really got to him was when she hugged him. Her scent went straight for his nostrils and his mind clouded over. Her squishy breast pressed flat against his face and the last thing he felt was himself trying to hold back a nose bleed.

Once again, he was in shit.

The teen turned child turned mutant reached to scratch the back of his head only to come back only to feel a pick of pain where he touched. He glanced at his hand to see just a tiny bit of blood on his claws. He must have just made a small cut; it would heal soo….wait….CLAWS?!

He flopped back onto his pillow with an exasperated sigh and covered his eyes with his forearm. A new attitude, pointy claws, enhanced senses, what next, dog ears and a fluffy tail? He wasn't sure he could handle it. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that he needed to get some gloves.


End file.
